


Crime and Punishment

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Absolute porn, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, This is the Daddy!Chakotay she really wanted ... not the one from the babyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: She must be punished for a night full of cock teasing crime ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/gifts).



> For my O ... I hope you enjoy !!
> 
> Thanks to elephant for the beta =)
> 
> Yeah ... it's either fluff or porn from me ... there's no in-between !!

Chakotay was a complete gentleman and the perfect officer the entire night … until the front door of their home was closed.

He grabbed hold of Kathryn’s wrist and spun her back around to face him. At the smirk that spread across her face as he pulled her towards him, he had confirmation that she _had_ been teasing him all night. His other hand slid around her waist and he pulled her body flush against his, pleased when her sparkling blue eyes darkened with lust.

“Do you know what you’ve been doing to me all night … flittering around in that sexy little black dress,” Chakotay growled into her ear. “I had to watch all the men in the room looking at you … knowing they were fantasizing about you.” He thrust his hips into hers, knowing she could feel his growing erection. “You were a very, very naughty girl, Kathryn.”

“What are you going to do about it, _sir_?” she asked huskily, smirking when his eyes dilated with desire. She gyrated her body against his. He groaned. Kathryn broke his hold on her wrist, then turned and sauntered away. Right before she turned the corner into the living room from the front entrance, she blew him a kiss over her shoulder.

Chakotay peeled off his suit jacket as he followed her, tossing it on the couch as he passed. Kathryn led him down the corridor towards their bedroom like a pied piper … and he willingly followed. She was waiting for him at the foot of the bed when he came in. Her back was turned towards him, but he knew what she wanted. 

Stepping up behind her, Chakotay slowly unzipped her dress, tracing the small tattoo at the base of her neck with his free index finger. Kathryn had taken the mark of his tribe the night before their wedding. It had been one of the proudest moments of his life. Her undertunic and bun would cover it when she was in uniform, but for their marriage ceremony and whenever else she could, like tonight, she wore her hair piled high up on her head so the entire galaxy could see his mark. 

Chakotay sucked in a breath as the zipper parted, revealing a black and white lace corset. The dress bunched slightly at her hips, but he assisted it over them. It fell into a graceful pool of black satin at Kathryn’s feet. She stepped out of the pile of material, kicking off her heels. As she turned around, he sucked a breath in ﹘ not at the sight of her in just the corset, a barely-there thong, and thigh-high stockings ﹘ but at the crop that she was gently tapping against her hip. Silently, she handed it to him, arching a daring eyebrow at him. 

Chakotay grinned at her, dimples on full display, as he took the crop from her. He pulled her close once again. “Tell me,” he whispered into her ear.

_"V_ _oyager,_ ” she drawled out huskily, knowing their safe word never failed to turn him on even more than what he already was. 

Chakotay placed the crop on Kathryn’s shoulder and pushed her downward. She smiled up saucily at him as she got on her knees, then immediately began to unbuckle his belt. He placed the crop under her chin, stopping her. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed but he knew she could hear him working his belt and trousers because she licked her lips in anticipation. Chakotay toed off his shoes and made quick work of his underwear and socks. “Open your mouth, Kathryn.”

She eagerly leaned towards him, mouth slightly open. His rock-hard cock bumped her cheek and Kathryn turned her head towards it, capturing the very tip between lips that were painted Command red. He groaned as she licked the pre-cum off, then bought her hand up to cup his balls. The other wrapped around the base of his penis. 

Kathryn opened her eyes and smiled up at him as she licked the long hard length of him. “I was such a naughty _naughty_ girl tonight,” she whispered against his balls.

“You were,” Chakotay told her. He leaned over and bought the crop down against one ass cheek. She moaned, partly in pain but in all pleasure, as he hit the other cheek. “Such a bad girl.”

“Bad … so very bad,” she told him as she began to pump his cock with her small dainty hand. “I deserve more punishment.” She cried out as he bought the crop down again across her entire behind. “Oh … fuck yes …” He smacked it again. “Oh, gods … yes!”

Chakotay yelped with pleasure as she suddenly deep-throated him. Kathryn gagged slightly on his size but quickly adjusted. She moved her mouth up and down his cock, working him hard. “Oh fuck, baby,” he moaned, running his fingers through her hair pulling it down. Pins scattered all over the floor. “You’re so good at that.” 

Kathryn released his penis with a loud popping sound. She licked his whole length again, down to his balls, sucking one then the other into her mouth. Chakotay grabbed at her shoulder-length hair and fisted the ends of it. He pulled up gently, guiding her back to the tip. Her eyes glittered with excitement as he pushed into her mouth. Once again, she deep-throated him. 

He leaned over and smacked her ass again with the crop. She moaned around his cock. He grew harder seeing his mark on her sex-flushed skin. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. 

Of course, she knew what he was thinking. She wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs and gently sank her nails into his muscles. Chakotay hissed appreciatively. Kathryn quickly ran them up and down in a soothing fashion. All while not missing a beat with her mouth on his cock. 

Varying her speed and depth, she soon had him panting and on the verge of orgasm. “Baby, I’m going to come,” he groaned, trying to back off. 

But her hands came up and gripped his thighs. When she held him in place and picked up her pace, he knew she wanted him to come in her mouth. 

“Fuck, Kathryn!” he hissed, swishing the crop against her behind again. She moaned loudly around him and stuttered to a stop with her sucking. He knew she had come. Kathryn paused a quick moment, then resumed her task. “So fucking hot, baby” he groaned. “I love you so much.”

She looked up at him and Chakotay could see the love shining out of her eyes. She swirled her tongue around his penis and that sent him over the edge. Eye locked, he orgasmed, yelling her name and pulling her hair as he ejaculated down her throat. She sucked him dry. 

He swore harshly as he watched her swallow his cum. Kathryn smiled up at him as he pumped a few more times into her mouth. When he stilled, groaning her name, she released his cock with another popping sound, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Did I make it up to you for being a naughty girl tonight, my love?” she whispers, her tongue darting out to lick his still hard penis.

“Absolutely not, Kathryn.” He tugged her hair upwards and let go as she stood up. “You were very _very_ bad.” He barely suppressed his grin when she smirked. “Take off just your panties and get on the bed. Lay on your stomach.” Raising the crop as she scrambled to comply, Chakotay told her, “It’s going to take you _all night_ to work off your punishment.” 

“Mmmmmmm …” Kathryn moaned as the crop hissed against her buttocks. “The crime was ... certainly worth the punishment.” 


End file.
